


妖精

by Chenyu14



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyu14/pseuds/Chenyu14





	妖精

刚睡醒时，林娜琏下意识地伸出右手抚摸旁边的床位，果不其然，右边的床位没有任何余温，只有冷冰冰、叠好的被子，可是为什么感觉心里空落落的，像是需要什么来填满心腔。

此时，林娜琏的后背传来一阵阵的刺痛，无疑是在提醒她昨夜的疯狂。她赤裸着身子步向浴室，镜子里的她看起来有些憔悴，锁骨处有明显的咬痕，反过身，后背也有那人在欢爱时留下鲜红的抓痕，她不禁失笑，是有多讨厌她才会那么用力，既然不喜欢她，为什么还要找她来解决生理需求呢？

脑海里浮现昨夜的场景。

门铃被摁响后，一打开门，一个软弱可欺的东西倒在她身上，扑面而来的是刺鼻的酒气味，林娜琏不由自主地伸出右手揽抱住那人的腰肢。

「怎么喝那么多？」林娜琏双眉紧蹙，眉宇间尽是忧虑。

怀中人似是听懂她在说什么般抬起昏沉沉的脑袋，朦胧的眼眸在她脸上努力聚焦，「林娜琏？呵。」

得，连敬语也省下了，还有最后那个冷笑是什么意思啊，湊崎纱夏！林娜琏虽想将她置之不理，但她还是把湊崎扶进房里，然后随手一扔，将湊崎扔倒在床上，便去准备湿毛巾。

林娜琏解开她衬衫的纽扣后，手扶住她的脖颈，再将衬衫脱掉，一系列的解衣动作要有多娴熟就有多娴熟。

眼前不着衣服的人儿让林娜琏的下腹似火一样的灼热。压下体内熊熊烈火的欲望，林娜琏强迫自己专心地擦拭湊崎的身躯。

「嗯…」当她擦拭到湊崎的腰腹时，湊崎突然发出一声嘤咛，吓得她立即停下手上的动作，原本有些下降的欲望又再度因为湊崎而燃烧起来。

双眸不自觉地凝视住湊崎不着衣物的身躯，精致的锁骨、傲人的双峰、平坦的小腹、盈盈一握的腰肢、笔直修长的美腿，还有神秘的三角地带，林娜琏的喉头不禁滑动了下。

一道炽热的目光使得湊崎的意识稍微清醒，她睁开沉重的眼皮，双手圈住林娜琏的脖颈，借力凑近林娜琏的唇角。

「要我。」过量饮酒让湊崎的嗓音变得沙哑无比，却不失妩媚，热潮吹拂敏感的耳际，林娜琏的身子颤了颤，脑子一热，感觉理智这个词已然跟自己沾不上边，手上的毛巾也不知何时被丢弃在已打蜡的瓷砖上。

她侧头，将脸颊埋在湊崎的颈窝，湊崎的肌肤在酒精的催化下有着较高的体温，在感受到一条湿淋淋的东西舔舐自己的脖子时，湊崎不自知地收紧双臂，使得林娜琏紧贴着湊崎的身体。

身下人一直用身体摩擦她的衣物，林娜琏将她急不可耐的动作收入眼帘，便随了她的意脱光衣服，刚一脱好，湊崎就自个儿坐起身，抱紧她的腰腹，将白里透红的脸蛋靠在她的胸口，而后发出一声惬意的呻吟，许是她冰凉的肌肤让湊崎感到舒服。

林娜琏感受到湊崎的乳房压在自己的腹上，乳尖正挺立地抵住她，甚至可以说是正小幅度地上下摩擦。

磨人的妖精。林娜琏将湊崎推倒在床上，居高临下地注视她，后者极其挑衅地微张开嘴唇，伸出小舌舔了舔唇角，眼神尽是魅惑人心的媚态。

这可是你自找的，湊崎纱夏。林娜琏俯下身，吻住她微翘的唇瓣，不给她一丁点儿喘息的机会便用舌头撬开她的唇齿，与其共舞。湊崎感觉自己快喘不过气，伸出手，软绵绵地抵在林娜琏的肩头，想要推开她。

分开之际，一条银丝挂在两人的嘴边，好不暧昧。林娜琏望住身下人急促地呼吸，胸口也随之起伏，唇瓣也增添了几分鲜红色。

不假思索，她便再度吻上湊崎，如果说刚才的吻是宣告主导权的，那么现在的则是情意绵绵的。嘴上温柔着，但手上正揉捏乳房的力道可一点都不温柔。乳尖被挤压得挺立起来，似乎在极力表现它的存在。就像身体的主人一样，正屈起膝盖，用光滑的大腿磨蹭着林娜琏的臀部和后背，这无疑是火上浇油。

林娜琏顺势坐在湊崎的腿上，大手覆在她的私密处，已有些湿意。四周的温度过高，连湊崎都在散发热能，林娜琏感觉手掌有些灼热，兴许是因为湊崎太热情。

林娜琏用指腹轻轻揉压探头的花核，随即听到的便是湊崎动情的低吟。在花瓣四周打圈圈、时而轻刮花核、时而用指腹磨蹭它，甬道像是受不了如此激烈的外来刺激而涌出一股热流，沾湿了林娜琏修长的手指。

顺势而入，用来形容此刻林娜琏的动作，最适合不过。不管做了多少次，湊崎的甬道依旧紧致得让林娜琏头皮发麻、留恋忘返。才刚放进一个指关节，林娜琏就觉得寸步难行。还有两个指关节呢。“纱夏，放松些。”柔声似水的声音在轻柔地敲打湊崎的耳鼓，湊崎被迷诱得松懈下来，下身也在这一瞬间被填满，舒服地不禁嗯哼一声。

可这舒服才一会儿而已，随即传来的是浑身不适，因为埋在体内的东西不动了，“嗯…不舒服…”湊崎扭动着她的水蛇腰和翘臀，想让那东西动起来。被情欲红了眼角的林娜琏很快就开始了满足湊崎和她自己的欲望的一番作为。

由一根手指增加到两根手指，手指疯狂地在甬道里深入浅出，一点怜香惜玉的想法都没有。湊崎也不在乎林娜琏的粗狂，反倒配合着动起自己的腰肢，让手指能更深一层地填满自己。

林娜琏感受到湊崎的甬道里的一层层皱纹，肉壁紧贴、吸住手指的触觉更是让她喜爱得舍不得出去。甬道在剧烈地收缩、张开，这是要高潮的前奏，林娜琏加快了手指的动作，一直猛攻湊崎的突起点。

突然一阵的紧缩，一股热流大量地涌出来，湊崎高潮了。林娜琏抬起湿淋淋的右手，手掌沾满了黏糊糊的体液，也不嫌脏地舔舐手指上的体液，而后再去跟湊崎接吻。已然有些清醒的湊崎娇嗔地用拳头软软地捶了她的肩头，以示不满。

「宝贝，我们去洗澡，好吗？」林娜琏宠溺地望着侧身窝在自己怀里的女人。在得到她的同意后便将她抱起，带进浴室洗澡。湊崎被安置在已合上盖的马桶上，林娜琏前去放水以填满浴缸，弯下腰，将手探进水里，“嗯，水温刚刚好。”

就在林娜琏要直起身时，身后突然贴上一具光滑的胴体，身子在一瞬间的僵硬后就逐渐升温。因寒冷而酒醒的湊崎伸出小舌舔了舔林娜琏敏感的耳垂，「姐姐…」，温热的气息吐露在耳畔，响彻耳膜的是加快节奏的心跳声、脑海里盘旋的则是湊崎接下来说的话「我要姐姐。」

斩钉截铁、不容拒绝的语气驯服了林娜琏。林娜琏被抵在冰冷的墙上，墙壁与身体的温差更加激起了她体内正叫嚣的欲望，她要湊崎与她融为一体。湊崎怎么可能不知道林娜琏的欲望，林娜琏此刻的眼眸已悄然覆上暗红色，湊崎只是小心眼地报复刚才林娜琏的腹黑而已。

湊崎一直都是林娜琏的软肋、敏感点。湊崎无须做什么，只要她在林娜琏的耳边以低沉沙哑的嗓音说句「姐姐，想要吗？」，林娜琏就会抛开一切、敞开怀抱，来迎合湊崎，就像是上天赐予她的天赋。

这是第二次，湊崎上她。第一次是未曾谋面的俩人在酒精的催化下，滚了床单。林娜琏依稀记得那一次，她疼得额头直冒汗，湊崎很温柔地用左手指腹擦掉她的冷汗，再俯下身与她接吻，想要安抚她、转移她的注意力。

待林娜琏觉得不疼时，随即而来的便是空虚感。体贴的年下察觉到她的变化，试探性地动了动埋在年上体内的手指，年上发出了几不可闻的呻吟声，她知道这是年上邀请她共舞的请求。从此以后，温柔、体贴、细心的年下成了林娜琏心头肉，身体里的一根刺。

与第一次的差别在于林娜琏是在清醒的状态下，湊崎似乎也摆脱了酒精的浪潮，地点也从床上换成了浴室里。在湊崎的手指进入体内时，林娜琏有些不适身下的异物，但在湊崎的连哄带骗下，林娜琏渐渐适应，身下也分泌出更多的体液。

在湊崎的一记猛顶，林娜琏高潮了。原是被林娜琏照顾的人变成了照顾她，年下抱起她，轻手地将她放在浴缸里，水降温了些，得赶紧洗不然会感冒的。

林娜琏阖上眼，任由湊崎帮她洗澡。在湊崎停下动作时，她不是没疑惑，正要睁开眼之际，她听见了湊崎说「谢谢你，对不起。」上半句是道谢，下半句是道歉。

林娜琏明白她的话意，泪滴悄然从眼角滑落，滴落在水面上，激起小小的涟漪，最终与水融为一体，没人知道那滴泪转瞬即逝的存在，就连体贴入微的年下也没察觉到。

年下将她带去床上，替她盖好被子后躺在床的另边，很快地，年下就进入睡梦里。听着枕边人均匀的呼吸声，年上睁开蓄满泪水的双眸。在转过身，面向年下时，泪从眼眶夺眶而出，顺着眼角滑下，微打湿了枕头。

林娜琏贪婪地凝视着湊崎的睡颜，眼神充满对眼前人的宠溺，其中也有恋恋不舍，更多的是忧伤。宠溺，是林娜琏对湊崎表达爱意的方式；恋恋不舍，是因为一觉醒来后，湊崎定然已离开，就像从未来过她的生活；忧伤，则是因她只是湊崎多情里的其中一人，可她的世界好像只绕着湊崎转，少了湊崎，她就像是空心的树干，徒有其表。

要是将那根刺拔出后，鲜血会从那个空洞直流，直到伤口自动愈合，结痂后，留下个醒目的疤痕；要是不拔，那根刺将会渗入肌肤，和血液一起循环，无论到哪儿，都会以疼痛的方式来提醒你它的存在。


End file.
